


I don't like him

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baeksoo main, M/M, Roommates, Sorry ChanBaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo is tired of hearing about Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship problems.





	I don't like him

Kyungsoo had his earbuds in when he heard Baekhyun groan. At first, he ignored him. But after a moment of silence he groaned again, louder, and Kyungsoo gave in. Sighing inwardly, he pulled out one of his earbuds and turned half-heartedly to the sound, still typing on his laptop. “What?”

At his lack of concern Baekhyun gave him a look of contempt, rolling over dramatically so that he was on his stomach and also close enough to whine and be heard. “He’s mad at me again.”

“Of course he is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kyungsoo gave up and took out the other earbud, lifting his hands from the keyboard to massage his temples. “What happened this time?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun pouted, giving Kyungsoo his puppy eyes. “He just got mad that I was talking to this guy…”

“Were you flirting again?”

“No! Who’s side are you on, anyway?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “It’s a pretty valid reason to be mad.” He paused. “I mean, it would be, if you guys were actually dating.”

“Exactly! We aren’t dating! He hasn’t even asked me out and he’s going around acting all macho like he--”

Kyungsoo nodded while Baekhyun ranted, eyes wandering as he read over the page of the essay he was writing. He couldn’t scroll through, because then Baekhyun would know he wasn’t really listening, so instead he read the paragraph he was writing over and over, eyes beginning to glaze over.

Eventually, Baekhyun paused, and Kyungsoo returned his consciousness to the problem at hand. Anticipating a clean opening to resolution Kyungsoo contributed, “I wouldn’t worry so much. Knowing you two, you guys will make up soon anyway.”

“You’re right.” Baekhyun sighed and laid on his back, frowning. “But still.”

“If you’re done, can you please go back to your room? You’re really distracting and I need to get this done.” Kyungsoo started putting his earbuds back in, but not before Baekhyun said,

“Can I just stay here?”

“Baekhyun.”

“Please? I’ll be quiet, I promise. I just don’t feel like going back to my room.”

Kyungsoo took one look at him splayed out on his bed and relented. “Okay, fine. But if you make even a little bit of sound…” he left his threat at that and turned back to his laptop, pausing to gather his thoughts. 

After a while of writing, Kyungsoo finally finished his essay. He shut down his laptop and turned his chair to take stock of the situation. Of course Baekhyun fell asleep on his bed. He was facing Kyungsoo, brows furrowed a bit at whatever he was dreaming about, and Kyungsoo stamped on his urge to smooth the creases, instead opting to get up and throw a blanket over him. Well, he definitely couldn’t fit in the bed the way that Baekhyun was spread out, so he stretched and headed for Baekhyun’s. 

As usual, Baekhyun’s room was messy and disorganized. There were clothes all over the floor and on the bed, and his desk was barely visible under the scatter of papers left there. Kyungsoo surveyed the area before deciding to just curl up by the headboard, away from the clothes at the other end of the bed. He brought Baekhyun’s blanket over himself and settled in, sighing.

Baekhyun always did this. Come into his room and rant before kicking Kyungsoo out of his own bed. It was like a routine every week, the same annoying thing on schedule. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what was worse: their constant arguing, or their inability to leave each other for someone else. Honestly, fuck buddies that played at dating was the worst, especially when it was his roommate and _he_ ended up having to deal with the brunt of it.

Everytime Baekhyun came to him complaining, he just wanted to yell at him to leave already. Why he stayed in that awful non-relationship, Kyungsoo didn’t know. He just knew it was a burden on everyone involved, himself included.

Great, now he was staying up thinking about it. Kyungsoo groaned and buried himself deeper under Baekhyun’s blanket, surrounding himself in warmth. Fuck this, he thought, reaching for sleep. He can do whatever he wants with his life, and Kyungsoo will just be there to listen. Or not listen. Whichever happens first.

With that less-than-reassuring thought, Kyungsoo drifted off.

The next morning, he woke up, went to class, and returned to the sounds of fuck buddies at work. 

From the bedroom came Baekhyun’s moans, and Kyungsoo shut down his brain and shuffled into the kitchen, fixing himself a snack to bring to his room. He really needed to invest in sound-cancelling headphones. Instead, he put his music on full blast and tried his best to get some work done.

Like that could happen.

He kept finding his mind wandering. Wandering to Baekhyun, and his shitty, possessive, almost-boyfriend. Fight, fuck, make up. The holy trinity of their relationship. It bothered Kyungsoo to no end.

Why, Kyungsoo didn’t feel like thinking about. He just knew the thought of them in the next room over made him want to throw up. Kyungsoo took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes. He was too tired for this. Maybe he should go out for a walk, clear his head.

Decision made, Kyungsoo left the room with his phone and a sweatshirt, intending to go outside. Instead, he found Baekhyun and Chanyeol in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. Baekhyun had an oversized shirt on. And Chanyeol…

Okay, noted. Don’t use Baekhyun’s blanket anymore.

“Hey, Soo.” Baekhyun was great at pretending like nothing happened. “Do you know if we have anything we can heat up? We’re kind of hungry.”

“I don’t know, Baekhyun. Have you tried looking in the refrigerator? Because that’s where we put food that we can heat up.” Oops. That was rude. Kyungsoo didn’t care. But then that feeling of apathy passed the next second, when Baekhyun’s expression changed and he felt compelled to backtrack. “We might have some leftover spaghetti,” he offered, and Baekhyun opened the refrigerator to look.

“Oh, I didn’t see this the first time around. Do you want some? I can heat up enough for all three of--”

“I’m actually heading out, but thanks.” Kyungsoo slipped on his shoes. “You two can enjoy.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun looked worried. “If you say so. Where are you going?”

“Just for a walk. I can’t focus.”

“Ah. Then… stay safe.”

“Yeah, I will.” Kyungsoo said a brief goodbye to Chanyeol and slipped outside. Instantly he was met by cool air that woke him up, and he rolled up the sweatshirt and hugged it to his chest, letting himself shiver. He needed it. He was acting too much unlike himself, or maybe it was more that he was acting too much _like_ himself. Either way, Baekhyun probably noticed. He couldn’t help but feel bad for worrying him. His annoyance… maybe it was justified, but he knew better than to let it get that bad. It was just feeling more and more unbearable to keep to the side, as shitty of an excuse as that was.

Kyungsoo had walked around the block when his phone rang.

“Kyungsoo, where are you? We should talk.”

“I’m still walking. What do you need?”

“Just… come home, please? It’s getting late and…”

Kyungsoo stared at the tree in front of him, waiting. 

“Chanyeol and I talked. He doesn’t want me to hang out with you anymore.”

Wow, what a surprise. Not really. But Kyungsoo felt the irritation building. “How the hell is that supposed to happen? We live in the same apartment.”

“I know. That’s why. I thought it was ridiculous too, and we fought, and--”

“--and you’re going to make up with him again.”

Silence. Then: “Okay, there’s definitely something wrong. What’s going on, Kyungsoo? Why have you been acting so touchy recently?”

“I’ll be back in five minutes” was Kyungsoo’s reply, and then he hung up without further comment. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out, trying to calm down. And then he started walking back.

When he made it to their apartment he found Baekhyun sitting on the couch. He watched Kyungsoo come in.

“So,” Kyungsoo said.

“So,” Baekhyun echoed.

They stared at each other for a long moment. 

“I’m sorry for acting like a douche.”

Baekhyun smiled a little. “Sorry for being annoying about Chanyeol all the time.”

Like that, they’d made up. Kyungsoo made his way over and sat next to him. “So what happened with him?”

“We fought again. Nothing new.” Baekhyun laughed. “You know, out of everyone I hang out with, he’s the most jealous of you.”

“We live together.”

“Yeah, but more than that.” More than that, meaning what? But Baekhyun wasn’t going to answer that question. “When you left I got upset and he got upset that I was upset and, well, it was a mess.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo repeated. Baekhyun shook his head.

“Honestly, if he’s going to keep being like that, I don’t think I can deal with it. I brought up the idea of us maybe dating and he got mad about that, too. I don’t get him. Anyway, it’s the end for us.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. Thank god, but that wasn’t something you presented in light of a friend’s breakup, no matter how grateful you are it happened. 

“Yeah. You don’t have to be annoyed all the time, anymore. I won’t be bothering you with this stuff anytime soon.”

“It wasn’t a bother.” Baekhyun gave him a dubious look. “Okay, it was, but only because I don’t like him. You deserve better,” he said almost unconsciously, the way someone does when they hear their friend just experienced a breakup. Except here he really meant it, it wasn’t just something to say.

“I know I deserve better,” Baekhyun said. “The problem is, I don’t know who.”

“There’s someone right here,” Kyungsoo mumbled in a half-joke that was too bitter to be real. He opened his mouth to move on from his slip-up, but Baekhyun interrupted him.

“Christ, you liked me too? Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

Kyungsoo blinked. He turned, his brain trying to catch up. “What?”

“I like you.”

“Oh.”

“That’s not the appropriate response to a confession.”

“You just broke up with Chanyeol.”

“We were never dating.”

Valid. Kyungsoo couldn’t combat that one. “Then…”

“Wanna date?” Baekhyun took in his silence and added, “A trial run. Not for sex. For an actual relationship. I want to try. With you.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said. “Wait. What’s even happening right now?”

Baekhyun laughed and pecked him on the cheek. “We’re going out, silly. If that’s okay. Make sure it’s really okay, because if you think tomorrow it isn’t all of a sudden, I might actually kill you.”

“It’s okay. I won’t think that tomorrow.”

“Good, then.” Baekhyun leaned in. “Hey, in the interest of sealing the deal. Kiss me?”

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I already posted this. I just found it in my drafts and decided to birth it lol
> 
> Anyway’ until next time <333


End file.
